First Kiss
by knightsky4
Summary: Oneshot


**First Kiss**

Dear Journal,

Minako seems kina depressed lately. I wonder what it could be. I know I should be studying right now, but when I have inspiration to write... I just can't help it! Now, back to Minako... what could be wrong? Hmmm... I know! I'll take her to the mall, that always cheers her up. I'll just wait till everyone leaves, then hold her back, and tell her! Ok, it's all set out.  
-Rei

I stare at my journal entry and shake my head. It seems silly to write in one of these things, in yet, it helps me think. :sigh: Oh... Ami is getting up.

"I should start heading home, mom has to work late again, so..." She trails off, that girl can get so lonely. I almost get up to ask her if she would like to spend the night, when

"You could stay with me tonight... uh... that is... if you want to." Makato asks her, blushing lightly and looking down.

"Really Mako-chan?" Ami asks, as if she would be imposing! Ha! Why won't you two just tell each other how you feel! I may not be as keen as Minako on the matters of the heart, but come one!

"Yeah! Of course you can stay!" Makato says, and Ami breaks and agrees to go with her.

"Wait you two! Can I walk with you? Your house is on the way to my house Mako-chan." Usagi asks. Well, now I only have to ask Minako.

"Minako, could you hold back a bit. I have something I need to ask you."

She just nods at me, then I hear Usagi say, "Well ok then, we'll just go then. See ya tomorrow!" She waves energetically. I sigh. The girl is just to enthusiastic.

"So Rei, what did you want?" Minako asks me, head cocked to the side. Man she looks cute like that... wait... what am I thinking!

"Uh... oh yeah! You seem down in the dumps lately. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She states quickly. I can still tell something is wrong, but if she wants to do this the hard way.

"Yah!" I jump up and tackle her to the floor with a thump. She loses her breath, but not for long. Now I'm sitting on top of her, mischievous smile in place.

"What are you gonna do to me?" She asks, voice quivering.

"Oh, you'll see what I'm gonna do to you!" I say, then begin to tickle her sides mercilessly.

"Ahahahahahahaha :gasp: R-R-Rei! I-hahahahaha-I can't breathe!" I smirk at this result, and let up my attack, giving in to the blondes plea. She breathes deeply several times, before saying, "Ok, ok! What do you want?" She asks irritatedly, but I can see through that mask, for really she is beaming with happiness.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come shopping with me, right now." I say, smiling.

"Really Rei?" She asks me. I just nod. She squeals with delight and hugs me tight. This feels good... wait no! Don't think like that Rei! If you start thinking like that, you could ruin your friendship with her! Don't want that.

"Here, I'll go get our coats." I say, and go to grab her orange jacket, and my black jean-jacket.

We start our quite long walk towards the shopping district, when Minako suddenly says, "Oh my god! I forgot I don't have my wallet! I won't be able to get anything! I'm so sorry Rei!" I just smile at her.

"Silly, I wasn't gonna let you pay for anything anyway, I'm paying for anything you want tonight."

"Really Rei? I mean, you don't have to." Minako says, looking at me.

"Yes really Minako. I want to take your off whatever it is our thinking about!" I say.

She looks down and says, "Thank you Rei..."

"Don't worry about! Now lets go! It's starting to snow!"

"Yeah!" She says, and we start to run towards the Shopping district.

First, we head to Hot Topic.

"Minako... I've never seen you wear ANYTHING from Hot Topic..." I mumble. I wear stuff from Hot Topic, heck, I have some Cargo Pants from here on now.

"I just need to get some Happy Bunny Mints, and we can go." She says, which disappoints me. They have the Happy Bunny shirt I've wanted for a while in, so I tell her,

"You go find your mints Minako, I'll be looking at something else..." and I quickly slide away to get the shirt. It's Yellow with a bunny on it saying, 'I'm Not Mean. Your Just a Sissy'

"Minako! Did you get your mints?" I ask. I look around for her when I suddenly feel some weight on my back. I turn around to find that I am standing nose-to-nose with a giggling Minako. I roll my eyes, grab the mints from her, and head towards the counter. Minako prances up behind me, and the clerk just stares. Here I am, in a black jean-jacket on, with a red shirt underneath, wearing some Hot Topic cargo pants, walking around with a girl with a Tiny Orange Baby-tee on, in a big orange coat, and bleach white, make you pant-like-a-dog jeans on. The clerk just snickers at me, and I toss her a glare. She just smiles and rings up the total.

"Thank you soooo much Rei!" Minako gushes once we leave the store, popping a mint in her mouth.

"It's not a problem Minako. Now, where do you wanna go now?" I ask, thinking of a place where I could buy her something else.

"How about... Claire's?" she asks. I nod, and we head that way.

Once we're in Claire's, I head over to their GIGANTIC rack of necklaces. I find one that has a bunch of little seashell pieces cut into squares on it, that are painted orange. I roll my eyes. Like this girl needs more orange. But, of course, I give in against my common sense, and buy the necklace anyway. After I've bought it, I walk up to Minako, and show her the necklace!

"REI! I love it! It's cute! Thank you so much!" she hugs me after this.

"Minako, it's not a problem ok." I say.

She just nods, then pulls me in some direction.

"Fallow me!" she says. I just fallow along reluctantly.

We get to the park, where there's already a sufficient amount of snow on the ground, maybe about 5 inches! Then suddenly, Minako stops running. I look around, no one else is in the park.

"Why are we here Minako?" I ask.

"You want to know what's been bugging me right?" She asks, stepping away from me a bit.

"Yes Minako, I want to know what's been bugging you, your my best friend for pete's sake!" I say.

":sigh: You really, _really_ wanna know Rei?" She asks, once more.

"Yes, Minako." I state, a bit confused.

"This is what's been bugging me..." she steps closer to me, our noses touching. Her eyes are closed. She slowly leans forward and our lips meet.

"Minako?" I ask. She opens her eyes, tears are there. I try to wipe the tears away, but she hurriedly wipes them away.

"I'm sorry Rei! I shouldn't have done that... I'm so sorry!" and she starts to run away!

"Minako!" I yell after her.

I slump down into the snow, thinking over everything I've been through with Minako.

I hear footsteps coming toward me and look up. It's Setsuna. I look into her stoic eyes, and she nods. I get up, and start sprinting with all my might, fallowing the footprints Minako has left behind. I get to the part of the park where there are benches. Minako is sitting down on one, crying. I slowly walk up to her. She looks up startled, and tries to run again, just to fall down to her knees, exhausted.

"Minako..." I whisper.

She looks up into my eyes, with tears in hers. I wipe them away gently. I lean down, and kiss her lips.

"I love you, Minako. I whisper.

"I-I love you too, Rei." she whimpers.

I turnaround, and help her onto my back. She falls asleep during the walk back to the Jinja, and I don't mind. I've found my love. I've found... my Venus.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**kinghtsky4**


End file.
